ImGonnaBanYou123
I was playing murder mystery 2 when a guy named ImGonnaBanYou123 joined the game. He had a noob skin on and he didn't talk so I just left the game, but when I tried to leave, it brought me to a game called "don't join :)"☀https://web.roblox.com/games/1499100678/dont-join'''. The game was weird it had a rusty metal floor that was red and right by the spawn he was there standing next to a pile of dead roblox people I knew it wasn't the real him it was a statue of him. I was pretty bored so I left the game and went to his profile his status was Morse Code .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... .- -. / -.-- --- ..- / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / - .- -.- . / --- ...- . .-. / .-. --- -... .-.. --- -..- / .--- ..- ... - / .-- .- - -.-. .... / ---... -.--.- I used a translator and it said i will ban you i will take over roblox just watch :). That was pretty creepy to me but when I went to his inventory I saw three game passes for his game all off sale. The thumbnail for them were letters and they spelt DIE.https://web.roblox.com/users/382299920/inventory/#!/game-passes . After that I just got off roblox. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. My Morse Code Translatorhttps://morsecode.scphillips.com/translator.html I told the story but I can add a little more details. This part I was gonna keep out but here we are. Before I tell you all this happened in 9/2/2017. Alright, so I tried making him teleport me to his game again but it didn't work, so I got a brand new account and tried to get him to hack me and he did. This time It was different, instead of bringing me to the game it froze my PC. My whole computer crashed I restarted it and when I tried to log back in the account I couldn't. The accounts name was tacoface. He changed the password and he turned the status to his status but not Morse Code this time. The reason I wasn't gonna put this part in was because I didn't join his game my PC crashed so I wasn't sure it was him or not It's all a mystery. https://web.roblox.com/users/140575306/profile tacoface account. I was, so scared when I tried to login to my main account and it didn’t work. He hacked my main account and I lost all of my things I had BC a lot of robux, and rare items. Right a comment about a time you found this guy if you did. '''I just found this in 2018 I went to his profile and instead of the people who friended him they all turned to noobs. and there names were like IGBY1 and IGBY2 and so on Im guessing I G B Y stand for Im Gonna Ban You but I could be wrong anyway just want to tell you heres the link https://web.roblox.com/users/382299920/friends#!/friends Category: